This invention relates to indicator meters for automobiles, and, more particularly, it is concerned with an arrangement of a speed meter, a tachometer, and so on to be installed in the instrument panel in the front section of the driver's seat, with an arrangement of warning indicator devices, as well as with illumination of such meters in the instrument panel.
Conventional automobiles have those speed meter, tachometer, and so on arranged sidewise in the instrument panel in front of the driver's seat in the vehicle cabin. Such sidewise arrangement, however, often causes inconveniences in verifying exact relationship between the speed, at which the vehicle is running, and revolution of the engine in that the driver has to move his eyes very quickly between left and right to compare the cruising speed with the engine revolution through these meters, while the vehicle is running at a high speed. This may lead to a very dangerous accident in driving. In addition, such sidewise arrangement would require a plurality of illuminating devices for each of these meters which inevitably make the electrical wiring in the instrument panel complicated.
If therefore these meters and warning indicator devices are concentrated at the center section close to the steering handle, and these meters can be arranged coaxially in the front-and-back positional relationship, they will become more conveniently verifiable and readable from one and same direction with the least movement of the driver's eyes. In addition, with such coaxial arrangement of the meters, its will be sufficient to provide a single illuminating lamp for lighting these meters.